Swimming Pools
by jdc15
Summary: "Stacie's pulling at her shirt, tugging her in so close she almost thinks she's going to kiss her, but then her face is buried in soft hair, the subtle scent of perfume tickling her nose, and…did she just agree to a threesome?"
**Title:** Swimming Pools
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Author:** jdc15  
 **Rating:** M/NC-17  
 **Word Count:** About 3.2k  
 **Summary:** _"Stacie's pulling at her shirt, tugging her in so close she almost thinks she's going to kiss her, but then her face is buried in soft hair, the subtle scent of perfume tickling her nose, and…did she just agree to a threesome?"_  
 **Note 1:** I'm sorry to have dropped off the face of the earth! I have been in the process of moving back to my home state and getting my new company set up has been a little hectic. Adult life=horrifying.  
 **Note 2:** I'm not going to be adding to my ongoing Staubrey story for a while because I'm not happy with it and don't really have the ability to commit to a multi-chapter right now. I hope to come back to it eventually, though! For now, here is a shorter story based on a request ;)

 **Prompt: "** Stacie is dating one of the Trebles and Aubrey loses some sort of bet in which her loss means she has to have a threesome with them. Either they have a threesome or they lose the guy, your choice." (Anon)

/

She's too drunk for this.

Stacie's pulling at her shirt, tugging her in so close she almost thinks she's going to kiss her, but then her face is buried in soft hair, the subtle scent of perfume tickling her nose, and…did she just agree to a threesome?

She squints and wracks her brain but the memory of the conversation only five minutes ago already slithers away like a snake, teasing in circles just out of reach. She sighs in frustration and realizes suddenly that Stacie's gone, but before the thought is finished being processed the girl is popping back up in front of her, laden with shots and a wicked grin.

"Remember the rules?" is murmured into her ear, and then she blinks and there's a tall brunette in front of her, eyes glinting mischievously and tongue poking out to run across a set of full lips.

"Uh…" falls ungracefully from her mouth. She's really hammered. "I'm really hammered," she giggles.

"I know," Stacie chuckles, her face swimming again into view. "Me too."

This is apparent when she promptly spills the contents of her cup all over the front of Donald's shirt. "Sorry, babe," she says unapologetically. He only shrugs. Stacie turns back to Aubrey. "You ready?"

Aubrey gives a jerk of her shoulder. She can't remember what they're meant to be doing or why, but the look Stacie's giving her is short-circuiting her brain so she doesn't particularly care, at least in this moment.

She blinks again and Chloe's in front of her, half-leaning on her shoulder. "You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, m'fine," Aubrey slurs. Her voice sounds distant, distorted, but she can't find the motivation to care. She hasn't had _that_ much to drink, not really; it's just that it all goes to her head and slows down her thoughts but not her body, so her limbs get ahead and she forgets where she's putting them.

"Such a lightweight," Chloe teases, before disappearing unhelpfully, and Aubrey sways a little until Stacie's arm loops around her waist and scoops her away from where she's teetering on the edge of the pool.

"Careful," she husks into Aubrey's ear. "You sure you still want to get in there?"

"Of course I am," Aubrey says indignantly. "I'm going to beat your ass."

"Are you really?" Stacie bites her lip and her eyes flash. "Because I'll warn you, my parents put me in swimming classes when I was two years old."

"Wait—we're swimming?" This is not what she was expecting, but now that Stacie's said it, a memory of some sort of pact comes hazily to mind, and—oh. She looks down at what she's wearing, desperate suddenly for an excuse. "But…my shirt. I like it," she says dumbly.

"Take it off then," is the reply, delivered with a flip of her hair over the shoulder and a wave of the hand in the direction of the pool. "Let's go, Posen."

/

She does take off her shirt but she leaves on the tank top underneath it. She dips a toe in to the water and recoils instantly. "It's freezing!" she whines. Stacie only rolls her eyes and ducks under the water, surfacing a moment later directly in front of her. She wipes water from her hair, leaving it slicked back from her face, and drops her hands to Aubrey's ankles.

"Don't be such a pussy," she says with a wink, and yanks her in.

Aubrey's yelp is drowned by the water that rushes over her body, enveloping her entire body for a moment before Stacie pulls her back up. She coughs and fixes her with a glare, trying to tell her arms to smack her but receiving no results. "That was mean," she settles for instead.

"Sorry," Stacie says, sounding anything but. Aubrey tries again to hit her but somehow her hands end up looped around Stacie's shoulders instead, tangling automatically in the hair at the back of her neck. She feels Stacie shiver and then the girl is pulling away and tossing her something large that bounces off her face when she tries to catch it.

Upon closer inspection she sees that it's a massive inflatable dolphin, bright blue and gaudy. She glances to Stacie, who's sitting astride a matching one, and then looks back down at her own in disbelief.

She hears a laugh and then Stacie's next to her again. "You have to get on it," she says around a grin, and motions to herself. "Like this."

"I have to—to ride it?"

"Ooh, kinky," Stacie says, eyes flashing. Aubrey blushes furiously and her response dies in her throat when she realizes that there's no point in saying anything back.

"Here." Stacie grabs the dolphin and holds it steady while Aubrey clambers aboard, nearly falling off the other side as she does so. "Easy, there," she says, a hand on Aubrey's thigh to hold her steady. "Okay, now put your feet off the back."

Aubrey does as she's told, feeling incredibly foolish. Stacie isn't helping; even on a pool toy she looks attractive. Her light green shirt is pale enough to be transparent and Aubrey can make out every detail of the bra she has on underneath it.

"My eyes are up here," Stacie says with a smirk, flicking water at Aubrey's face. "Horndog."

Aubrey tries to respond, she really does, but her throat seems to be closing up. She flails for a moment, losing her balance on the slippery plastic, and bats Stacie's hands away when she reaches out to help. The taller girl raises her hands in surrender but the grin never leaves her face.

"Is Her Majesty ready yet?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. "To the end and back, yeah?"

"I'm not a—a horndog." Wow, she's drunk. The shots were a very, very bad idea.

"Nice try, Internet Explorer, but you're a little behind." Stacie delivers a light pat to Aubrey's cheek and then a firmer one to her shoulder. "Shall we get on with it? Don't want to keep everyone waiting for the show."

Aubrey glances to the side of the pool, where the rest of the party is looking on, silhouetted by the endless strings of fairy lights and syncopated to the heavy bass, thrumming from the speakers hidden in plastic boulders. The majority of the partiers are crowded around the edges. They look like they're yelling something but the music is up too loud and her ears are too foggy so she just gives up.

Stacie flicks her again. "Ready?"

Aubrey nods once and then before she can even lower her hands into the clear water Stacie's halfway across the pool. "Wait—" she starts futilely, kicking weakly at the water. The dolphin wobbles and nearly pitches her off and she clings to it, shivering slightly in the cool evening air. "Stacie!"

"Having trouble?" Stacie smirks, gliding by in the other direction. "Just give up, you've lost," she laughs when Aubrey makes a vain attempt to kick her way through the water again. She places one hand on the edge of the pool and reaches out with the other, dragging her closer by the back of her shirt until the dolphin bumps against the concrete.

She hauls Aubrey out of the pool and helps her to her feet, brushing water from her eyes gently. "Regretting that challenge yet?"

"How are you not drunk?" Aubrey gripes in lieu of an answer, wringing cold water out of her shirt and swiping her hair away from where it sticks to her face.

"I'm not sober," Stacie protests, but plucks a mystery bottle from Cynthia Rose's hand anyway, taking a long pull, another, and another. "So," she continues, easing closer and resting her forearm on Aubrey's shoulder. "Are you ready to pay up?"

Aubrey turns to face her. She's slightly more in control of her body, now, so she pokes a finger into Stacie's chest with better accuracy than before. "Do I have any choice?"

"Not really," Stacie smirks. "You can blame Amy. She came up with this one. Not that I'm complaining," she adds, draining the liquor bottle and then tossing it onto a nearby card table. "And it's this or a naked lap dance to every member of the Trebles. Just a reminder."

/

When Aubrey asks where Donald is, something that almost looks like annoyance flits over Stacie's features but it's gone as soon as it appears. However, the relief splayed across her face when they can't locate him anywhere in the house is unmistakable.

"Should we—?"

"No," Stacie breathes. "Come here."

She drags Aubrey away from the kitchen, into the hallway, and then she shoves Aubrey into the wall and kisses her, hard. Aubrey lets out a small squeak of surprise but it's lost between their lips as she angles her head to deepen the kiss. Stacie tastes primarily of liquor, but Aubrey can find chlorine, pineapple, and _something_ else—coconut, maybe?—in the background.

She almost doesn't notice that Stacie is moving again, but suddenly she's being pushed backwards and she falls onto a mattress, Stacie's body following quickly and settling over her.

They're pressed close together, Aubrey's arm pinned between their bodies so tightly that she's starting to lose feeling in it, but she can't be bothered to move it; not when Stacie's mouth is still working against her own, more slowly now, but her breath quick and hot and lips insistent.

Their noses brush and Aubrey can feel stray strands of hair tickling at her forehead. She can smell more chlorine, and sweat, and grass, and just a hint of that lavender body spray that Stacie's so obsessed with because it has some sort of essential oils in it. Aubrey buries herself more deeply into the smell, trying to memorize it because right now, it's the most wonderful thing she thinks she's ever experienced. That is, until Stacie cups her breast lightly over her shirt and she breaks away with a gasp.

The hand kneads gently, exploring as much as it can with the shirt and bra in the way, until Aubrey yanks her tank over her head and urges Stacie's hand to the clasp of her bra. It pops open immediately and then somehow Stacie's mouth is doing things to her nipple that make her toes curl and breath catch in her throat.

Aubrey digs her nails into Stacie's shoulders without thinking but before she can apologize Stacie lets out some sort of growl, which is without question the sexiest sound Aubrey's ever heard, and her apology dies in her throat. Instead, she does it again, scraping her short nails over the expanses of skin that ripple beneath her fingertips, eliciting endless noises from the girl until Stacie's grinding unabashedly into her.

Aubrey's breath catches in her throat when Stacie's thigh falls deliberately between her legs, pushing insistently with a clear purpose. She stifles a groan and buries her face in Stacie's neck, opening her mouth against her and swiping her tongue over the veins that quiver under her skin. Stacie pauses without pulling away and her breath tickles Aubrey's ear when she asks in a whisper, "Do you want to stop?"

Aubrey does stop, if only for a moment, to consider. It's probably a bad idea, what they're doing, but this newfound desire is still enveloping her, further clouding her judgement, so she breathes an honest _"no"_ against Stacie's lips before she dips her tongue into her mouth. At least Donald isn't involved; sleeping with a Bella _and_ a Treble in the same night might well give her a heart attack from all the rule-breaking.

Stacie kisses her back for a few seconds before she pulls back slightly again, their noses nudging together. She bites her lip and Aubrey glances down to watch a small smile flutter at the edge of her mouth.

"I didn't want to have a threesome anyway," Stacie murmurs, her eyes half-lidded but still sharply green and flickering. "I'd rather just be with you."

Aubrey surges forward to catch her lips again, propping herself up on one elbow and slipping her other hand down the back of Stacie's shirt. "Good."

/

The more they kiss, the surer Aubrey becomes that stopping is the absolute last thing she wants to do. Stacie's body is firm but pliant, molding easily to her own, and the noises she makes when Aubrey dips a hand into her bra make Aubrey wonder why this hasn't happened sooner.

Stacie's kisses falter when Aubrey pinches her nipple experimentally, rolling it between her fingers and reveling in the gasping curse that falls from Stacie's mouth. Suddenly she can't bear having fabric in the way of her hands so she tugs the shirt off and then unclasps her bra, her mouth falling to Stacie's chest before it's even halfway down her arms.

"Aubrey—fuck," Stacie groans, her hands coming to tangle in Aubrey's hair, lifting it out of the way and scratching gently at the nape of her neck. Aubrey grinds down on Stacie's thigh and closes her teeth carefully around Stacie's nipple, loving the way her body jerks upwards in response.

Suddenly there's a hand trailing down her stomach, and she shivers in anticipation when it stops to circle around her hipbones, tracing the line of her shorts before sneaking underneath, and then two fingers are being slowly dragged over her and she thinks she might pass out.

Stacie's fingers explore her slowly, her other hand on Aubrey's jaw to pull her into a kiss. When she slides two fingers inside and simultaneously bites down on her lip, Aubrey is struck with a sudden urgency to _touch_ and so she inches her own hand downwards until she finds wet warmth. She sinks inside without preamble, pausing their kiss in order to hear the sounds that escape Stacie mouth with every inch.

So caught up in the newness of touching, she'd almost forgotten the hand still buried between her own legs, but then it twitches and strokes and she presses into it, mirroring the technique with the fingers of her own hand.

Stacie anchors her thigh behind her hand and Aubrey feels the pressure increase, ripping a moan from her and building the tension higher in her body. She can feel the orgasm creeping up on her and she increases her efforts, desperate to see Stacie lose control before she does.

Stacie kisses her harder and then pulls away, her breathing coming quick and shallow. Aubrey presses into her again, curling her fingers until Stacie tenses and her breath hitches, and she watches her fall until she follows, unable to hold back any longer.

She drops her mouth to Stacie's throat, burying her face in the crook of her neck until her vision clears. She slips her fingers from between Stacie's legs and wraps her arms around the other girl, pressing a final kiss to her collarbone before she lets sleep take her.

/

When she wakes, it's to a bright, unfamiliar room, and a sharp ache in her temples. She groans and rolls over, freezing when she collides with something beside her in the bed. She turns fully onto her side and then blinks in confusion. Stacie is next to her and, from the look of it, isn't wearing anything. At least, not over her top half; everything below her ribcage is covered by the sheet. She's struck by a sudden urge to pull it away but stops herself before her hand can do anything more than twitch toward the girl.

"Stace," she whispers, her throat protesting even the single, quiet word.

"Hmm."

"Are you awake?"

Stacie hums again and stretches, rolling over so they're face-to-face. Aubrey's eyes snap down to her bare chest and she can't really manage to tear them away. Stacie chuckles softly, her voice thick and raspy with sleep. "I am now."

"What happened?" Aubrey asks, her muscles protesting as she tilts her head to the side.

Stacie only grins and stretches again, but this time her arm comes to rest on the pillow, where she traces a fingers across Aubrey's cheek. "Alcohol is a dangerous thing."

"Really, Stacie," Aubrey grumbles. "I don't know how I even got here."

Under normal circumstances she'd probably be panicking. She can't even remember the last time she woke up in someone's bed without knowing how she'd gotten there, but something about this seems easier. Normal.

"Well, you bet me that you could beat me across the pool and back, riding those inflatable dolphin things that Chloe brought."

Aubrey feels her face scrunch up as she thinks. She isn't quite sure what this has to do with her waking up in Stacie's bed. "Okay?"

" _Well_ , you lost. So…" she gestures to the lack of space between them, the back of her hand brushing Aubrey's arm and drawing even more attention to their positioning. "This was your dare."

Realization chooses that moment to dawn. "Did we— _sleep_ together?" She hisses, snatching her hand away and yanking the sheets up over her chest.

"Pretty much." Stacie's brow furrows. "You don't remember at all?"

"No! Oh my god."

"Pity," Stacie says with a sigh, pushing herself up and off the bed. Aubrey's eyes snap to her chest and she ogles the exposed skin there for a full ten seconds before she realizes what she's doing. "It was fun."

She swings her legs over the side of the bed and stretches, the skin of her back rippling over firm muscle and _damn it_ , Aubrey's staring again. "You really don't remember?"

"No." She glances around the room. There are hazy, swirling recollections but nothing more. For lack of anything more intelligent to say, she repeats, "What happened?"

"It'll come back to you." Stacie tosses a glance over her shoulder. "I'm making coffee. If you want a shower you can borrow whatever."

Aubrey just sits there and stares at her. She's hungover and still not thinking clearly so she doesn't get any proper words out until Stacie's already hovering in the doorway.

"What would you have had to do if you lost?"

"I wouldn't," Stacie says with a wink, and then she's waving cheekily and disappearing through the door.


End file.
